


In the Sun

by evanstahp



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanstahp/pseuds/evanstahp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nux finds trans!Slit slacking off in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So did anyone else find the name 'Slit' circumspect?

Nux squints as he steps out into the glaring sun. Coming out of the Citadel’s cool dark chambers and into the bright courtyard is always a shock. He doesn’t do it often, why would he? Everything he needs is inside - his cars, Organic and his blood and Slit. Usually. Except for today, because Slit was being a lazy bastard and had snuck out to lounge in the sun. 

It didn’t take long to find him, only had to weave through the crowd of Wretched and loop around a big crumbling rock and there the smug fucker is, lying back and dozing. A kick to the ribs wakes him up real quick and pisses him off quick too. 

“What the fuck?” Slit pushes himself up on his elbows and squints up at Nux.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing slacking off out here?” 

“‘S nothing interesting to do inside,” is all he offers. Nux grins and steps one leg over Slit’s lap so he can crouch down in front of him. “Lets do something interesting out here,” he says and Slit looks much more awake. He grabs Slit’s belt and grins. “What’re ya after, Nuts?”

“Lemme see your slit.” Nux pulls at the top of his pants. “Only if I can see your nuts,” and Slit reaches under to grab Nux through his pants. Their foreheads are almost touching and Nux can see the Immortan’s light bouncing off Slit’s staples. Then he’s opening his belt and Slit is pushing his pants down to his knees. 

Nux leans back so he can shimmy his pants down and reach out with one hand to pinch Slit’s nipple. Slit’s chest is just a tiny bit rounder than Nux’s, with just enough to squeeze between his fingers. Slit grunts and wiggles, shuffling up dust underneath his ass. 

“Ya know, your chest is like a gear shift. I grab it and you’re raring to go,” Nux catches him rolling his eyes, but of course he doesn’t get the comparison. He’s a lancer after all. But it makes sense because when Nux reaches between his legs he can feel the wetness, hot and slippery underneath his fingers. “I bet I could use you for motor lube,” he says, grinning down while Slit grunts and ruts himself against his hand. He pulls the tips of his fingers from the wetness and up to the little bump, the part Slit really likes being touched. He pushes up against it and uses two fingers to slide the little hood up and down. Slit’s getting wetter now, and his face is flushing under the white. Nux is ready too, he’s hard and eager.

He pulls his hand back to guide himself in. Slit is so nice, so nice and warm and soft inside. He pushes himself all the way in, slowly, and he groans and Slit groans too. “Show me what you got,” says Slit before he leans back on the ground and pushes his crotch upward. Nux is more than happy to show him, grabbing his muscular hips and thrusting as quick as he can. He angles his hips upward and he can tell when he pushes up just right cause Slit closes his eyes and opens his mouth and moans. He pulls Slit back against him hard when he comes, curling his toes in his boots and hissing his name. 

He stays kneeling in Slit, just for a moment before he pulls out and sits down on top of his legs. Slit’s looking down at him with a hazy grin when he pushes two fingers inside him and rubs his nub hard with his thumb. He slips in so easy, sliding in between Slit’s wetness and his come, it’s so easy to push and rub against Slit’s sweet spot and his front until he throws his head back and constricts against Nux’s hand. He tightens up inside and his mouth hangs open while he moans, his face and his tight stomach flushing. 

Nux slips his hand out and collapses into the dirt next to Slit. “Better than nappin’?” he asks which gets a snort from Slit. “No sayin I can’t do both,” he replies, and before Nux can protest his thick arm is wrapping around him and Slit is settling down again. He needs to get up, get up and back to work, but he’s no match for Slit’s strength. All he can do is laugh and lie down too, warm from the sun and Slit’s heavy arm and maybe a little bit just cause he’s with Slit.


End file.
